ComicBooks and Romance
by WallyIsAwsome26
Summary: "Mikey, your talking to a girl who's had a crush on Nightcrawler since she was 10. Trust me, your odd skin color and three fingers don't bother me." "Aw man! How am I suppose to compete with Nightcrawler?" Yep. They were made for eachother. Mikey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Hey Guys Guess What!**

"Guys! Guys! I'm back from the comic book convention!" Mikey shouted as he entered the lair. He was carrying bags and bags of various issues of comics, autographed posters, and collectable figurines. Leo, Raph, and Don stopped what they were doing and went to great their brother.

"How was it?" Don asked, "Did you have fun?"

"You didn't get into any trouble did you?" Leo asked sternly.

"Yeah, I had fun! It was amazing! And no, I didn't get in any trouble." The orange bandanaed turtle answered, "Give me _some _credit, Leo! I still can't believe you guys didn't want to come with me!"

"I get enough comic book geekdom livin' with you." Raph teased and crossed his arms.

"Hardy Har! Har!" Mikey mocked laughed at his brothers comment, "Anyway, You guys'll never guess what happened while I was there!"

The three other turtles looked at their brother, waiting for him to tell then what happened.

"I met… a girl!"

"_A girl…?" _They all three asked in unison.

"Not just a girl," Mikey continued, "The coolest, smartest, cutest girl I've ever met!"

Donatello raised an eyebrow, "Mikey, You've only met, like 2 girls in your entire life."

"That's not true," Mikey argued. "I've met more than two. Lets see… There's April, and Angel, and… and….Does Kurrai count?"

All three of his brothers face palmed.

"Whatever! That's not the point! The point is, she's amazing. We met in an autograph line and instantly became friends. We read all the same comic books, watch all the same TV Shows, and like all the same movies!"

"What's this mystery girls name?" asked Leo.

Mikey grinned at his brother, "Jaycee Standfield. She works a cat rescue center for stray and abused cats here in the city. She's so kind hearted and considerate it's almost unbelievable!"

"I'll say." Raph scoffed, "I bet you just dreamt this chick up."

"No! I didn't!" Mikey protested, "She's a real person and- AW SHELL! I forgot to get her phone number before I left the convention!"

Raph only laughed at his brother in response.

"It's not funny, Raph!"

"Oh, yes it is!"

Leo interjected into the conversation, "Cut it out Raph. Mikey, does this girl know about us?"

"What do you mean, Leo?"

"I _mean_, does she know that there are mutant turtles living in the sewers of New York City?"

"What! Of course not!" Mikey yelled, "Geez Leo, I wouldn't give away the big family secret just like that! She thinks I was just in a very well made Turtle Titian costume."

"Then…" Leo put a hand on his little brothers shoulder, "Maybe its for the best that you didn't get her number."

Mikey raised an eye ridge, "What are you talkin' about Leo?"

"Use your head Mikey!" Raph shouted, "You really think she wouldn't get suspicious when you never change out of your 'costume'? And if she did find out the truth, you think she'd just shrug it off and not care that you're a giant talking _turtle_?"

"That's enough, Raph." Leo scolded his little brother. Then he turned back to Mikey, "What I'm saying is, maybe it's better this way. For everyone, including her."

**AN: This isn't that long I know, but that's because its just a little short thing to introduce the story. Jaycee is a character I made up a few weeks ago and she is my inner comic book geek that I've given a form and a personality to. All of how I feel about comics and certain characters is put into her. I'll have the next part up soon! : )**

**Reviews are loved. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter: Jaycee. Part.1**

**Mikey**

It was night and the stars were out. Mikey was hanging out on the roof tops to clear his head. He was thinking about what his brothers said to him yesterday. Maybe it was for the best, with all the trouble he and his brothers get into it probably would be safer for her. The last thing Mikey wanted was for Jaycee to get hurt because of him. But no matter much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She so much fun to be with. She laughed at all his jokes, she understood all the references he made, she wasn't afraid to be loud and goofy in public, she even yell 'cowabunga!' with him and gave him a high five when they won that Marvel Universe trivia contest. Then he thought about what Raph said, would she have still done all that if she knew that it wasn't a costume he was wearing?

_Still, I cant just act like I never met her. How can I? _Mikey thought to himself as he looked out at the city, _Raph and Leo didn't __**meet**__ her. They didn't get to know her like I did. Sure, we only spent like, one day together, but it was more than enough. She made me feel….. Normal. Maybe she would freak out and run away from me screaming like in all the old horror movies, but there's no way I can just go threw my life wondering. I have to know for sure!_

And with that he left his spot on the roof where he was standing, "Now, where did she say she worked?"

**Jaycee**

"Bye Jaycee, have a safe walk home. Thanks again for coming into work tonight, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Mrs. Gandore. I'm always happy to help!"

Mrs. Gandore was a nice older women, about in her mid sixties. She's the owner, founder, and manger of the NYC Cat Sanctuary. She gave Jaycee a job about a year ago after seeing the teen rescue a poor kitten from being hit buy a car. Mrs. Gandore gave her favorite employee a smile, "Tell your kitties I said hello!"

"Will do!" Jaycee smiled back and walked out the front door of the cay sanctuary she worked at and started down the street. She was wearing her favorite batman hoodie (the one with the bat ears on the hood) and had her pin-covered shoulder bag at her right side. Today had been a long, but good day and she couldn't wait to get home and relax while watching the X-Men marathon that was playing on TV. Wanting to get home as soon as possible, she turned down the ally that she uses as a short cut when ever she's running late. Jaycee put her hands in front pockets of her hoodie, where there was a can of pepper spray. This was a fairly okay part of town, but better safe than sorry. She was about half way home, humming the batman theme song, letting her imagination run wild as pretended she was Barbra Gordon out on patrol. Just as she was about to turn onto her street, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She felt her heart skip a beat as adrenaline rushed through her body and her fight or flight responses kicked in. With speed that could only be matched by Quicksilver himself, she spun around sprayed pepper spray directly in the mans eyes, just like they taught her in the self defense class she took. She heard him scream in pain.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

Wait. That voiced sounded really familiar. Jaycee took a closer look at the person now hunched over in pain, covering his eyes. She saw on his back what looked like a shell….

"Ohmygod! Mikey!" She yelled. "You scared the hell outta me!"

**Back to Normal perspective **

He was still groaning and rubbing his eyes. "Uuuuhhhggg…. Nice to see you too, dudette."

"I am so sorry!" She kneeled next to him, "I thought you were a kidnapper or a stalker or a rapist!"

"Gee thanks, I feel much better now…"

"No no no! I didn't mean it like that! Oh man… I'm really sorry!"

"No no, its okay…" he felt around the air for her. His eye still stung like crazy and he still couldn't really see, but he found Jaycees shoulder and patted it reassuringly, "It was totally my fault." He gave her a smile, "I'm fine, really!"

"Mikey…. You're talking to a wall and patting a pipe on said wall." She turned him around so he was facing her.

"Oh…. Opps…" He shrugged.

Jaycee held up five fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uhhh…. One?" Mikey guessed.

"Ooookkay…." She grabbed his hand and started leading him forward.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mikey with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm taking you back to my apartment, I have some ear drops that are made just for mace and pepper spay related injuries."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

She smiled, "Its no big deal, nobodies home but the cats. Besides, you couldn't see the broad side of a barn let alone find your way home right now. I'll get you home, off that mask, and fix up your eyes. Then you can tell me why you were stalking me."

Mikey sighed internally, _Leo is going to kill me…_

**AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

**WOW GUYS. 11 reviews, 9 follows, and 6 favs! All for 1 chapter? I didn't know people would like this story that much. I'm so happy!**

**Well, I need to work on Ch. 10 of burn. See ya guys later! Enjoy! Part 2 will be up soon as possible!**

**Reviews are loved! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter: Jaycee Part 2**

"Okay, we're going to have to sneak in threw the fire escape," Jaycee told Mikey as she lead him down a back ally way behind her apartment building.

"What? Why?"

"My apartment complex has a curfew for those of us that are under the over rated age of eighteen," She said as she jumped and grabbed the later to slid it down, "I was suppose to be inside two hours ago."

Mikey was slightly relieved that they were sneaking in and that Jaycee wasn't trying to drag him through the front lobby like he thought she would. She took his hand and put it on one of the bars, "Now hurry up and climb! It's starting to get cold out here!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez… You try climbing up 10 stories with zero visibility."

Jaycee let out a light giggle, "That's what happens when you sneak up on Batgirl!"

"Ha! You wish you where Batgirl….." Mikey muttered.

" Bro. Who DOESN'T wish they were Batgirl?"

"Huh. Good point, Dudette. Maybe the ones that wish they were Catwoman?" Mikey stopped climbing and stood on one of the escape platforms. "Is this the right floor? Did I count right?"

Jaycee was already opening the window to her living room. She smiled at him, "Yep. Home sweet home!"

After a few trips and stumbles trying to get Mikey through the window she turned on the lights and sat him down on the couch, "Stay here and I'll go find those eye drops."

"I feel like I should ask; Why do have eye drops _just_ for mace? Do you bring home every guy you spray with mace?" He was half joking with her, but also half serious.

Jaycee was rummaging through one of the drawers of the coffee table in her living room, "Of course not! Don't be stilly! Dad bought them when he bought me my mace. He said knowing me, I'd end up spraying myself in the face with it by accident….. Found it!"

She started to walk over to her visually challenged friend, "Okay, I need you to take your mask off."

Mikey held up his hands as if he were trying to shield him self from her getting any closer, "A-Actually, I don't think I need that anymore. My eye sight is almost completely back to normal!"

"Oh really?" Jaycee asked skeptically.

"Yep! Sure is! I can see just fine!"

She held up three fingers about two feet away from his face, "How many fingers?"

Mikey gulped, "Uhh… five?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and started reaching for his head, "Will you just let me clean your eyes already?"

Although she was a blur in his eyes right now, he could still kind of see her, "No, thank you." He quickly moved to the side out of her reach.

"You acting like a two year old!" Jaycee said as she angrily put her hands on her hips, "Cut it out!" She reached again.

He Dodged. "Cut what out?"

"That!"

"That what?"

"Mikey!" Jaycee was starting to get really frustrated at this point. "Hold still!"

She lunged forward and had both hands on either side of his face. He responded by grabbing her wrists, keeping her from pulling his orange headband off.

"Wait! I need to tell you somethi-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before the headband was off and in her hands.

"There. Now was that really so bad? Geez….. Now hold still so I can put the eye drops in!"

"But… Uhh…"

She tilted his head back and dipped the eye drops in his eyes, "Now blink a few times and tell me if you can see."

Mikey did as he was told and rubbed his eyes, slowly his vision became clearer and clearer. The first thing he saw was a pair of big brown eyes looking at him. Jaycee gave him a big grin, "Better?"

Mikey only responded with a nod.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" She asked as she sat on the blue couch.

Mikey looked at her with wide eyed disbelieve, "Well, Uhh…. I wanted to… tell you…."

"It wouldn't have something to do with the fact that that isn't a turtle costume and it's what you really look like, would it?"

"You… You knew? But when did-?"

She gave him that big grin again, "I figured it out on the last day of the convention. I didn't say anything earlier because I figured you'd tell me if you wanted to, but you were about to so I thought I'd beat you to the punch."

"And you're…. okay with it?"

"Am I okay with it!? I think it's the coolest thing I've ever seen! I'm friends with an alien turtle!"

"Umm actually dudette, I'm a mutant."

"Even cooler!" At this point she had jumped off the couch and was twirling around in circles, "You could be an X-Man!Ooo! Or an Avenger!" She stopped suddenly and gasped, "Do you have a secret origin story!? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Mikey smiled back at her, "Okay! But you can't tell anyone. EVER. My brothers would kill me if our secret got out because of me."

"I won't tell a soul, I swear! I've read enough comic books to know how important a secret identity is. My lips are sealed."

"Good. Now where to start….."

**AN:/ Hey guys! How's it going? Well, here's chapter 3! Finally! I caught a bad case of writers bock on my other story, so I figured I'd right the next chapter in this one. : )**

**So I feel like I need to clear something up, I said this in an authors note in a chapter of my other TMNT story, but some of you probably might not read that one so I'm gonna say it again. This story will not be big dynamic, well thought out story like my other one. Most of the chapters are going to be almost like one shots that are connected but each chapter will have its own little story or problem to address. So its really just a bunch of cute little one shots with Mikey and Jaycee and their relationship. Weather or not they'll have an order I'm not sure yet…**

**But until my next chapter I hope you enjoyed this one! Good night! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Woah! Its been so long! I'm really sorry guys! I've been so distracted with my collage classes and life and urgh! I know it might not be enough, but here's a little bit more of Mikey and Jaycee! Hope you enjoy!**

**Meeting the family **

"Jaycee! Hey Dudette, you ready to go?" Mikey called as he climbed into his blonde friends apartment threw the fire escape window.

"What!?" He heard a yell come from down the hall fallowed by several fast paced foot steps. He then saw Jaycee sliding on the hardwood floor into the living room. She was still in her Pjs and still had her tooth brush in her mouth with toothpaste dripping down her chin. Her hair was sticking up every which way, it was obvious she hadn't brushed it yet. "You're here already!? You said 20 minutes!"

"Uhh….. Dude. It has been past 20 minutes." Mikey answered as he looked at the clock in her living room, "I'm actually late because its been 45 minutes since I called you this morning." He gave her a smirk, "Love what you've done with your hair by the way, dudette."

A slight blush crept onto Jaycees face. "Oh shut up!" She said in an irritated voice as she walk back down the hall way and into the bathroom. "At least I have hair."

"Ah. Touche…"Mikey followed her down the hallway, "So what gives? You said you'd be ready 'Faster than I could say Quicksilver'."

Jaycee quickly gargled, rinsed, and wiped off her mouth. "Yeah well…. I lost track of time trying pick out an outfit. And I still don't know what to wear! Agh! And I don't even want to think about what to do with my hair!"

"Why does it matter? You're just going down into the sewers."

"No. I'm not just going down into the sewers," she walked across the hall into her room and started going threw her closet, "I'm going into the sewers to _meet your family_. Your totally awesome but secretive mutant family! I want them to like me, so I need to make a good impression!"

"…. You're going down into sewers to meet a bunch mutant turtles and a mutant rat, and you're worried about what _**you**_ look like?"

"Yes! Now which one? Flash or Green Lantern?"

Mikey tapped his chin and looked at the two shirts she was holding up, "Hmm… Green Lantern with those faded jeans and those green sneakers."

Jaycee grabbed all the things Mikey pointed out, laid them down on her bed and looked them over. "Not bad," She said with a smile. "You're my new fashion consultant."

"Always happy to help girlfriend!" He said with a wink.

She giggled, "You are such a dork. Now get out so I can get dressed."

"I'm going, I'm going," Mikey started for the door, " and you're the only dork around here!"

"Yeah, yeah…. Whatever. Hey! Make yourself useful and feed the cats for me. Cat food's on top of the fridge and their bowls are on the counter."

Before he had a chance to say anything back, the bedroom door was shut in his face. With a little pout on his face he walked to the kitchen, "Geez… What am I? A maid? She's lucky I like cats." The cat food was right were she said it was and so where the bowls. Each bowl had a name printed on it: Jack, Ninja, and Gypsy.

'_She has a cat named Ninja?' _Mikey asked to himself as he set the bowls down onto the kitchen floor.

Jaycee walked into the kitchen dressed and ready to go, "Thanks for feeding my babies Mikey."

"No problem. Where _are _your cats anyway? How come I haven't seen them yet?"

"Oh. Well, they don't like strangers all that much. Jack and Ninja are probably under the couch and Gypsy likes to hide under my bed. Don't worry, the more you're around the more they'll get used to you. So you better come over, like, a lot. Okay?"

A big smile crept onto Mikeys face, "Okay!" No one had ever said anything like that to him before and it made him really happy.

His happy thoughts were interrupted when Jaycee opened the window to the fire escape, "Well? What are ya standing around for? I thought we were running late?"

"Yeah, because of **you**!" Mikey followed after her.

"Details, details…"

**One trek through the sewers later **

"I don't think I can do this."

They were standing right outside the entrance to the lair and Jaycee refused to take another step.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Mikey didn't know what suddenly got into her, she seemed fine on the way here. They blabbed to each other and laughed and each others stupid jokes like they normally did. "If you're worried about how it smells, don't worry about it! Donnie and Leo keep the place smelling' good with air freshener and in scents. Just don't stand to close to Raph and you'll breath easy."

Jaycee shook her head, "No no, that's not it. What if they don't like me? I'm gonna do or say something stupid and they're going to think I'm annoying. Then they'll hate me and never want me to come over ever again, then we probably won't get to hang out as much and we'll slowly drift apart and our friendship will die!"

"…..You done?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous."

"Okay look," Mikey said. "It takes A LOT to get Master Splinter and my bros to hate anyone. Besides, I already told them all about you so they already know what to expect. They just want to meet you. Trust me, if they can deal with me, then they can deal with you too."

"I just have bad experiences when it comes to making good first impressions…."

"You should see some of the first impressions _we _make on some people," Mikey laughed.

Jaycee smiled and followed her green friend threw the secret door, which was opened by Mikey pulling down a fake pipe hidden every nicely on the wall.

"I feel better about this already."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you, ther is NO WAY Wolverine could beat Superman!"

"And I'M telling YOU that Wolverine would kick Supermans butt to the moon and back!"

Mikey and Jaycee were sitting on the couch in the lair, they were having a superhero movie marathon, that included new and old movies. Mikey wanted to watch the first Superman moive next and Jaycee wanted to watch Wovlerine: Origins next. The argument over what to watch soon turned into which hero was better, and that turned into who could kick whoes butt. Mikey was saying that Superman couldn't be hurt because of his invulnerability , Jaycee how ever insisted that that didn't apply to Wolverine because of his adimantium claws that can cut through anything.

"Woman, you're insain. Superman is the ultimate hero! Nobody can beat him!"

Jaycee glared at her mutant friend, "You realize that there is only one way to settle this, don't you?"

Mikey raised a brow. He knew exactly what she was talking about, "DC vs. Marvel Mash-Up 5?"

"DC vs. Marvel Mash-Up 5."

"You're on!" He shouted playfully as he turned the game station on, "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Jaycee smirked at his comment, "Big talk for some one that got their shell kicked half way to New Jersy last time we played."

"Oh yeah? We will see who has the last laugh this time!"

Jaycee just smiled and let out a giggle, "Yeah! And It'll be me!"

**AN:/ Woo! Drabble time cus I acually had 15 minutes to write today. School sucks guys. It really does.**

**This is just I cute little thing that popped into my head. :) I'll update again as soon as possible.**


End file.
